J'ai demandé à la lune
by Picotti
Summary: Remus vient d'être nommé préfet et, à son sens, personne ne pouvait plus mal convenir que lui. A bord du Poudlard Express, il fait part de ses doutes à Lily et s'il cherche du réconfort, c'est une amie qu'il va trouver.


_Cet OS est dédié à Miss de Lune._

* * *

Le Poudlard Express filait à toute allure, fendant les landes dans d'épais nuages crachés par sa locomotive. C'était pour lui une rentrée de plus que rien ne distinguait des autres. Mais dans l'un de ses wagons, bercé par les cahots et la nuit qui tombait, se trouvait Remus Lupin, quinze ans. La tête appuyée contre la vitre, les pieds posés sur le siège devant lui, il écoutait d'une oreille à peine attentive les plaisanteries de James et Sirius. De temps en temps, Peter prenait part à la conversation, y allant de ses propres commentaires qui faisaient rire les deux autres. Remus était un peu plus réticent à discuter. Sa dernière transformation datait de la veille à peine et il se sentait particulièrement fatigué. Qui plus est, l'été était plutôt triste cette année et il avait plu pendant toutes les vacances. Ce soir, la nuit était tombée tôt. La lune, à peine marquée des stigmates de son cycle, flottait au-dessus de la lande, tel un œil scrutateur ou bienveillant peut-être.

Remus ne se lassait pas de la contempler. Quelle ironie, songeait-il, de tant aimer ce qui le faisait également le plus souffrir. A la voir briller ainsi, si paisible, l'éclairant doucement de sa lueur, il avait envie de lui demander ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui reprocher. Cependant, il n'était pas bien certain de vouloir entendre la réponse. Il soupira.

« Ça ne va pas, Lunard ? »

Ayant probablement entendu son soupir, Sirius s'était décalé sur la banquette pour s'approcher de lui, mettant ainsi fin à sa conversation avec James et Peter qui avaient eux aussi tournés les yeux dans sa direction. Remus avait beau adorer ses amis, il haïssait cette lueur de pitié qu'il lisait dans leurs yeux, comme si leur impuissance à agir en sa faveur faisait de lui l'étranger de leur petit groupe. Paria, étranger, exclu, à part, tous les termes lui convenait et il n'était pas dupe quant au tournant que sa vie allait prendre après l'école. Les Maraudeurs allaient se dissoudre. Il le savait, il se le présentait. Et alors il ne lui resterait plus rien. Pas d'amis, pas d'amour, pas d'amour propre non plus.

Il soupira.

« Un peu fatigué, Patmol. Mais ça va. »

Le regard que lui renvoyait Sirius n'avait cependant rien de convaincu et il soupira à nouveau.

« Je te promets, je vais bien.

_ Tu en es sûr ? Tu me le promets ? »

Il se força à sourire en acquiesçant. Au fur et à mesure du temps qui passait, il avait appris à porter son masque avec brio, dissimulant au plus profond de lui-même ses propres sentiments, parvenant même parfois à les assassiner. Mais avec James, Sirius et Peter, les choses étaient bien plus difficiles. Le masque volait en éclats et alors l'injustice se répandait en lui. Il voulait tellement leur ressembler, il enviait leur insouciance, leur jeunesse bercée de petits riens dont ils se faisaient une montagne.

Il fut coupé dans ses réflexions par l'arrivée dans leur compartiment de Lily Evans. La jeune fille se tenait à la porte pour ne pas être déséquilibrée par les cahots du train. Une mèche de cheveux auburn lui tomba sur le visage, elle la chassa en soufflant dessus. Depuis sa place, James sembla se liquéfier, ce qui arracha à Sirius un petit sourire narquois agrémenté d'une légère exclamation moqueuse. Le grand James Potter, pressenti comme futur capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, celui devant lequel toutes les adolescentes en mal de sportif se pavanaient, n'avait d'yeux que pour la jeune rousse qui, elle semblait-il, paraissait attendre bien autre chose de leur relation.

Elle envoya un sourire à la ronde, ajoutant à James l'un de ces regards signifiant que si jamais il avait l'audace de lui faire la moindre avance, elle s'assurerait personnellement qu'il ne puisse jamais avoir de descendance puis fixa son regard sur Remus.

« La réunion des préfets va bientôt commencer. On n'attend plus que toi. »

Le garçon soupira. Effectivement, avec a liste des ouvrages à acheter pour l'année à venir, il avait eu la surprise de découvrir un badge de préfet. Il n'en avait pas parlé à ses parents, d'abord parce qu'en tant que moldu, son père ne saurait probablement pas de quoi il s'agit réellement. Ensuite parce que sa mère se ferait du souci pour lui, au moins autant que lui-même s'en faisait, et il préférait lui épargner ce désagrément. Remus n'avait pas demandé à être nommé préfet mais il savait que ce n'était pas une question de demande ou de poste auquel on pouvait postuler comme pour le Quidditch. C'était les professeurs qui décidaient et qui imposaient la charge. Peut-être Dumbledore avait-il voulu lui faire un cadeau. En tout cas, il ne s'en sentait ni le mérite ni l'envie. Le badge aurait dû revenir à James, éventuellement à Sirius. Même Peter l'aurait bien mieux porté que lui.

Il savait que les préfets étaient conviés à une réunion de pré-rentrée dans l'un des wagons de l'express, mais il avait fait son possible pour y réchapper. Il aurait fait semblant d'avoir oublié ou alors aurait joué sur son état de santé pour affirmer qu'il était trop fatigué et trop faible pour ce genre de choses, ce qui n'était de toute façon que la stricte vérité.

Sauf qu'il n'avait pas envisagé le facteur Lily Evans et il se retrouvait comme piégé. Un peu honteux, il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

« Remus, insista la jeune fille en se rattrapant de justesse lorsque le train prit un virage à grande vitesse. On ne va pas t'attendre éternellement alors tu te lèves, tu mets ton badge sur ta robe et tu te dépêches. »

Le ton était sans équivoque, un brin autoritaire. Parmi toutes les filles de la promotion, elle était certainement la plus à même de porter le fameux badge argenté. Sur ce point, les professeurs ne s'étaient pas trompés. Kiera Adams, l'une de ses camarades, était trop axée sur sa façon de présenter face à la gente masculine. Remus ne doutait pas qu'un beau sourire ou que le regard enjôleur de Sirius suffirait à lui faire oublier une tâche telle que celle imposée par le badge. Mary Jones, elle, était un peu trop timide, manquant affreusement de confiance en soi. Lorsqu'elle parlait, c'était toujours d'un ton un peu trop bas, pour ne pas importuner son interlocuteur. Elle rougissait si jamais ce dernier la regardait droit dans les yeux. Enfin Nevaeh Rutger, la comparse à temps plein de Lily, était quant à elle un peu trop portée sur le non-respect des règles.

« Lily, je… »

Remus ne put aller plus loin, James s'était levé de son siège et l'avait tiré par la manche, le forçant à se lever. Battant des bras pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre et s'écraser sur la cage de Brutal, le moyen duc qui dormait sous son aile, il finit par se redresser.

« Non, dit-il de sa voix la plus nette possible. Je n'irai pas. »

Lily haussa les sourcils, Peter soupira de dépit et Sirius siffla d'une façon qui faisait très Serpentard. Seul James ne réagit pas. Il était tout à coup absorbé par sa coupe de cheveux qu'il prenait tout particulièrement soin de désordonner.

« Oh mais tu n'as pas le choix. Allez, les préfets en chef nous attendent. Encore un peu et on va louper le mot de passe de notre maison .Tu imagines ce qu'on aurait l'air bête en face des autres ? Imagine un peu ce que penseraient les Serpentard. »

A cette idée, les yeux de Sirius s'écarquillèrent et d'un geste, il poussa Remus en avant.

« Pas question que Servilo se paye notre poire parce qu'on est tous à la porte ce soir ! Prends tes responsabilités Lunard et sans rechigner ! »

Remus se sentait un peu bousculer depuis quelques instants mais il ne s'opposa pas à ses amis. En règle générale il ne s'y opposait déjà pas tellement mais là, en plus de la fatigue, il n'avait tout simplement pas la force d'argumenter.

Il suivit Lily dans le couloir. Celle-ci affichait un air satisfait.

Malgré les quelques lampes à la lumières oscillante qui bordaient les compartiments pour la plupart fermé, le train était plongé dans l'obscurité. L'éclat de la lune dessinait des arabesques sur les vitres détrempées de pluie. A cette heure tardive, les élèves étaient plongés dans la morosité causée par un voyage trop long. Beaucoup devaient être en train de dormir ou de bouquiner. En passant devant plusieurs portes entrouvertes, Remus eut l'occasion de voir un couple qui s'embrassait passionnément, deux enfants qui jouaient silencieusement à un jeu de cartes moldu et une fillette qui caressait pensivement un gros chat gris qui s'étirait de tout son long sur ses genoux.

« Lily, je n'ai pas envie d'être préfet. »

Ils s'arrêtèrent sur une plate-forme marquant un passage entre deux wagons. Ici, il n'y avait personne d'autre que l'astre lunaire, les contemplant d'un œil indéchiffrable, peut-être bienveillant, mais peut-être pas non plus après tout. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru, son amie ne se mit pas en colère. Elle ne lui fit pas non plus la morale sur la nécessité de montrer à quel point il pouvait être un bon élève responsable.

« Je sais, dit-elle tout juste assez haut pour qu'il l'entende par-dessus les rugissements des roues sur les rails. J'ai été étonnée aussi que McGonagall et Dumbledore t'aient choisi. Mais c'est un…

_ Ne me dis pas que c'est un cadeau, s'il te plaît. Je n'en voulais pas. Moi je voulais juste qu'on ne fasse pas attention à moi, qu'on ne s'intéresse pas trop à moi et voilà qu'on me fiche une fonction qui va me donner des responsabilités. Tout le monde va me connaître maintenant. »

Il fit la moue et se dirigea vers l'une des vitres contre laquelle il s'appuya d'une épaule, les mains dans les poches. La lumière de la nuit éclairait à peine son visage, marquant les traits tirés par la fatigue et rehaussant de manière significative les cicatrices sur sa joue.

« On ne m'écoute jamais. Je me demande même si parfois il y a une seule personne en ce bas-monde qui se soucie de ce que je pense ou de ce que je ressens. »

Il l'entendit soupirer. Elle posa une main sur la sienne. La chaleur de sa paume avait quelque chose de rassurant.

« Moi je m'en soucie, et je sais que James, Peter et Sirius aussi.

_ Je n'en suis pas tellement sûr. J'ai l'impression de crier mais que personne ne m'entends.

_ Et qu'est-ce que tu cries, Remus ? »

Il tourna les yeux vers elle. Elle s'était approchée, elle était maintenant tout près d'elle. Elle était jolie, c'était indéniable. Son visage, ses cheveux légèrement ondulés qui retombaient en cascade sur ses épaules, ses yeux verts qui semblaient lire au plus profond des gens. James avait bon goût. Mais si Remus la trouvait physiquement à son goût, il savait que ça n'irait jamais plus loin. D'abord pour elle, parce qu'il avait bien trop de respect pour elle pour se risquer à tomber amoureux et ensuite parce que c'était mieux ainsi, c'était un bonheur auquel il n'accéderait pas. Il ne prendrait pas ce risque. Il en avait déjà pris beaucoup trop en acceptant d'avoir des amis et s'il ne pouvait qu'avouer que leur présence lui faisait beaucoup de bien, il ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de culpabiliser pour le mal qu'il leur faisait, directement ou indirectement.

« Non, dit-il en détachant son regard du sien pour le reporter à nouveau vers le paysage qui n'avait cessé de défiler. Non, je n'appelle pas à l'aide. »

Lily soupira de plus belle. Elle avait échoué. Elle avait cru à un moment qu'il s'ouvrirait à elle, non pas parce qu'elle voulait connaître ses secrets les plus profonds, que pour la plupart elle avait d'ailleurs deviné d'elle-même, mais parce qu'elle savait que ça lui ferait beaucoup de bien, que ça l'aiderait à mieux s'accepter lui-même, à mieux se considérer.

« Si tu n'as pas envie d'en parler, tu peux toujours t'adresser à la lune. »

Il éclata de rire mais Lily ne se laissa pas démonter. Jamais Remus ne lui avait avoué la nature du mal qui le rongeait mais il était son meilleur ami, il était quelqu'un avec qui elle passait beaucoup de temps, et ce avec plaisir, et elle avait compris d'elle-même. Elle n'avait pas fait de recherche particulière et n'avait pas cherché à se renseigner. Elle avait juste compris, un soir en se mettant au lit. Remus était un loup-garou et la bête le rongeait.

Ce n'était pas par hasard qu'elle avait mentionné la lune.

« Et tu penses qu'elle m'écoutera peut-être ?

_ Elle écoute déjà. »

Elle sourit.

« Remus, la lune est là pour toi. Ressens sa présence en ton cœur et accepte les moments de paix qu'elle désire t'offrir. »

Il déglutit mais ne répondit pas. Son regard se faisait incompréhensif. Elle le prit délicatement par la main.

« Maintenant, si on ne se dépêche pas, on va vraiment être la seule maison de l'école à ne pas connaître le mot de passe de sa salle commune. »


End file.
